


What the Fuck is love?

by Six_Degrees_of_Separation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, BuT aRe tHeY???, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Jock - Freeform, M/M, Makeouts, My OCs, OOOOOOH DRAMA, Oh god, Original work - Freeform, Shamless self insert, im dumb, its gay, its so cliche, minor smut, nerd, oc Andrew - Freeform, oc Jonathan - Freeform, ocs! - Freeform, thats the point, we love the tropestho, will they? wont they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Degrees_of_Separation/pseuds/Six_Degrees_of_Separation
Summary: Jonathan falls head over heels for a popular jock in his school. Its a classic will they or won’t they.
Relationships: Jonathan/Andrew
Kudos: 1





	What the Fuck is love?

**Author's Note:**

> You’re welcome hun

Jonathan walked through the hallways of Macleod high hating his past self for not taking STEAM class at the beginning of the semester and opting for a free period instead. Honestly the more he thought about it, it really was Mattew’s fault he was stuck in this scenario and he should be the one to take the blame. Bored, lonely and tired on a Monday morning how fucking lovely.  
Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder shaking Jonathan from his negative mental commentary.  
“What the fuck do you-“ he stopped himself mid sentence as he turned around and came face to face with a pair of piercing brown eyes that made his stomach do a flip. Of course, just his luck! Jonathan just had to swear at his ex-friend now crush first thing on a Monday morning. The whole ex-friend thing wasn’t quite accurate, they just weren’t as close as they used to be before. More like acquaintances Jonathan supposed although he wished they were so much more. After middle school the two had drifted apart, Andrew becoming a popular jock known for his volleyball skills and Jonathan becoming a quiet nerd no longer noticed by anyone. To be honest thats how he preferred it with his best friend Mattew by his side he really was fine and since his queer revalation Jonathan figured it was best he kept out of the spotlight. Speaking of volleyball, it seemed Andrew had just come from practice, his tousled hair still gleaming with sweat and the glasses that usually softened his face missing. Jonathan swore he could stare at that face forever....  
“Oh.... Hey Andrew! Long time no talk” Jonathan grimaced at his own voice he sounded awkward and uncomfortable especially having just sworn at the taller boy.  
“Yeah!! Hey I was wondering if you could help me with calculus? I’ve been struggling and Mattew told me you have a free period now too!” Andrew slung his arm around Jonathan’s shoulders walking with him down the hall seemingly unaware of his own sweatiness or the fact that Jonathan was intensely uncomfortable.  
Once again Jonathan cursed himself for not taking STEAM when Mattew offered, “Yeah I guess I wouldn’t mind helping you out”


End file.
